Fantastic Lover and Touch
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Bambi Ray(oc) joins her friends Ben Grimm and Reed Richard to go onto space. She then meets Johnny Storm and takes an interest in him. When she gains superpowers as the rest of the group, things start to get confusing and frustrating for her. Johnny Storm steps in and helps her. Johnny Storm/ OC


Bambi Ray slowly walked behind her friends Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. She let her green eyes look around at her surroundings. Her dark brown dirty blond hair blew gently in the wind. They were going to see Victor Von Doom for "help" as Reed would like to call it. Bambi was the youngest one of the group and sometimes acted like the oldest. What really pissed her off the most was when people would make fun of her size. Bambi only stood five foot two and very petite features. Sometimes she was called a kid due to her size. Everyone consider her beautiful with her hunter green eyes that could pull someone in along with her dark brown dirty blond hair that came to her shoulders. Along with that, she was not super skinny and had curves that went well with her body and c sized cup breasts. Today, she was wearing a dark green sundress and black thin strap high heels. In her hair was a light green rose hair clip. The group had stopped in front of a giant statue of Victor. Bambi had to admit that it made Victor look more like a selfish asshole.

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself." Ben remarks

"It is hear to first time visitors to make them feel small." Reed adds

"I think it is here to make him look like an asshole, who is better then everyone else. " Bambi replies

"What have I told you about behaving yourself, Bam. Victor is not that bad. He's just... larger than life." Reed warns

"I am just putting out my thoughts on him. I think Ben would agree with me by the way he is snickering." Bambi answers

"I have to agree with Bam on this one Reed. I don't see why we have to come here first." Ben says

Bambi zones out as Reed tells Ben that it was not their first choice. She is lost in her own thoughts when Ben places her hand in the nock of his arm as they walk into the building. Bambi growled under her breath as they walked into Victor's office. Bambi hates that Victor sits in the dark and can tell he is arrogant by his voice. She listen as Reed explained how the cloud of energy could help people in medical as well.

" Exposure to a high energy cosmic storm could advance our knowledge of planetary life. " Reed explains

"Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars. " Victor replies

Reed explains his plan to Victor some more.

"Stop." Victor says

"I don't think you understand what could this knowledge could do for us..." Reed explains

"Why should I trust you, Reed?" Victor asks as he slams a Time magazine on the table with Reed on the front of it stating that Reed is broke. Bambi growls under her breath as Reed talks to Victor. Bambi leans over to Ben and whispers in his ear. " I don't like this or trust him, Ben." Ben nods his head in agreement. Victor agrees to do it and forms a deal with Reed. He then pulls Reed over to the side.

"I don't trust him, Reed and I don't like where this is going and Bam doesn't either." Ben says

"It is just business, Ben. That is all it is." Reed replies

"It's just business, Ben." A femme voices says

Ben then leans over to Reed and whispers in his ear. "Another thing he has and you don't." Ben puts on a smile on his face. "Susie." Ben says as he gives her a hug.

"It is good to see you again Ben. How is Debbie?" Susan replies

"Good." Ben answeres

Bambi slowly peeks behind Ben with a smile on her face. It had been a while since she last saw Susan Storm. Susan turned to Bambi and smiled at her. Susan was wearing a brown blazer with a pencils skirt.

"Bambi, I have not seen you in awhile." Susan says as she pulles Bambi into a hug. "It is good to see you too, Susan." Bambi replies as they break apart. Victor intruduced Susan as some manger of some environmental department of his buisness. Bambi went to stand next to Ben as Susan greet Reed coldly.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Victor asks

"No." Both Susan and Reed answeres

"It is in the past." Susan adds as well

Ben grabs Bambi again as the group leaves and they headed to the elevator. They bump into Susan along the way and they all ride in the elevator togather. Reed and Susan start a conversation as Bambi hums to herself. She then starts to listen to the conversation.

"I was wondering if Bambi could come along to record information on the trip and Ben could be the pliot the ship?" Reed asks

"Bambi will not be a problem and I hope Ben will be ok with co- pliot." Susan replies

"Who is going to be the pliot?" Ben asks

"My brother, Johnny." Susan answeres

The group leaves the building and go to the tower. "I can't take orders from the underwear model." Ben complains as they walk. Ben then looks at Bambi " Be careful, Bam. Johnny likes to flirt with what ever looks good in his eyes." " I will, Ben. If he messes with me, he won't like me very much." Bambi replies with a smirk on her they are walking, Bambi starts to wonder what Johnny Storm is like. Her and Reed went up to the apartment as Ben went to go get ready and say good bye to Debbie. Bambi kissed Ben on the cheek before he left. She then went to go take a shower and put on her Pajamas before she made dinner. Bambi made homemade mac and cheese with hotdogs and green beans.

"Reed! Dinner is ready!" Bambi yells

Reed comes to the table and they eat. He comments on how good the food is. Bambi looks at Reed as she is still not trusting Victor.

"Reed, I still don't trust Victor." Bambi says

"It is just business, Bam. When everything is done, we will have enough money to pay and get on with living life." Reed replied

"What if something goes wrong?" Bambi asks

"I went over my plan a bunch of times and everything is working out. Nothing is going to go wrong." Reed answers

Bambi cuts two pieces of strawberry pie and hands one to Reed. She eats and does dishes before going to bed. Bambi hoped nothing bad was going to happen.


End file.
